


Tiger Lily's Big Story (Now in 'Cave Speak'!)

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [11]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Jellywalkers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: oogy boogy ooga booga i hope you understood this chapter i had a stroke writing it.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Tiger Lily's Big Story (Now in 'Cave Speak'!)

Tiger Lily wake up. Look to my side, see Doctor Lady. She is writing in big book. What for? Tiger Lily must ask.

" What are you doing." Tiger Lily s... say.

" Oh! Tiger Lily..." Doctor Lady puts book behind her... Her... Back. " I didn't know you were up! it's so early it's still dark out... Go back to sleep."

" No. Worms out early. Easier to catch worms. Breakfast." Tiger Lily say. Many cookies think feasting on the worms is... Barbaric! Is not. Has protein, fills tummy. Easy food source!!! Picky, picky cookies. 

" Ah, so you eat worms... Makes says they have a lot of good nutrients! Only eat earthworms in you know what's good for you!" Doctor Lady laughs. So many things Tiger Lily want to say... Don't know how to speak.... " Go then! Go get worms!"

" Worms are worms. They will not run. What was big book Doctor Lady was with?" Tiger Lily crawl to Doctor Lady. Make sure to crawl around other friends. " Big book behind your... back. What were... You... Doing with it!"

Sometime it is hard to get right words to say. Language learning harder than sound. Tiger Lily never go to learn building to learn language. Speak in ROAR like tiger. Tiger Lily miss her tiger... Butter Tiger best friends...

" Eheheeh! Little lady you are seeing things! Stop being silly and go catch your icky bugs!" Doctor Lady push Tiger Lily away. She think Tiger Lily... Stupid. Tiger Lily push past her, see book and grab. She chase after book and tackle me " Tiger Lily!"

Tiger Lily open book. Words... Lots of tiny words... Makes Tiger Lily sad. Wish Tiger Lily knew what it meant... " Wha...T... What books say?"

" Ah! You can't read! Psh, I was scared for a second." She breathes out largely. Is called sigh?

" Read for me!" Tiger Lily shake book.

" I am not reading it for you!" She laughs. I... I am mad!

" Then Beet will read it for I!" I hop up to show Beet friend Cookie but Doctor Lady grabs ankle tripping me onto the ground. I drop big book. Doctor Lady jump over Tiger Lily and grab book back. She... Steps... She step on I head. It keeps me on ground. She thinks it hurts I. Does not! In Dragon's Valley is hot rock ground, feels nice.

" You are not to tell a SOUL about this, got it? You're already in our way Tiger Lily, you wouldn't want to bother us more, would you? Just sit there and be a weird animal like USUAL." Doctor Lady speaks angrily. Tiger Lily- I feel... Guilt in me... Want to cry, so cry a few cry. I am animal, but I am not in was. Am I? Don't mean to... _Bother_ other friends, just want to help... " If the others wonder where I am, I'm behind that boulder over there doing crazy lady stuff? _Got it?_ "

" OK..." I say, wipe up many a tear from face. Doctor Lady go behind rock like she say. I get to know what in big book some day. I must! " Meh... Time to find worms..."

" Woah..." I hear voice, turn around. Is Apple friend. Apple friend play with me and make me happy. She doesn't know how to do the read either. Make me feels less bad. " I've got so much dirt on Dr. Wasabi now! I never liked that crazy lady."

" What does Apple... Mean?" I say. Apple friend get out from under... Bl... Blanket and come to Tiger Lily.

" I mean I heard all of that!" She... giggle and come up to Tiger Lily. I look down at her.

" You were... Sleep. Sleep the whole time!"

" Nope! I pretended to be asleep!!! I did it a lot when my parents were upset at each other. That's why I'm so good at it~!" Apple look happy and a little evil. I like it. " She's TOTALLY doing something bad in that diary! She's probably... Making an evil plan!"

" Totally! What is 'diary'?"

" A diary is a book where people _writed_! It's where they keep SECRETS! Things they don't want other people to know! Like what boys they like!" Apple giggles.

" Boys they like? Big secret! Who keeps such thing in book?" 

" I dunno', but Dr. Wasabi sure does! We can use that to make her do stuff! If anybody else knew about this they would kick Dr. Wasabi out!" Apple throws arm up in... Sky. " Understand?"

" Understand, yes! Apple knows so much secrets. What else does Apple know?" I... S... Sw... Squat down to see Apple friend better.

" Well, last night Beet and Angel were talking in 'private' well everyone was asleep... I wasn't though! Wanna' know what they said to each other?"

" Am I... Allowed to know?"

" No, Tiger Lily! That's the fun of knowing secrets you aren't supposed to know!" Apple sigh. She climb on my back. She call it 'piggyback'. Dumb name. Children are weird. I do not mind piggyback, Tiger Lily strong, could carry lots of Apple friend's on back! Butt, Apple friend is... One of a... kii... Kind! I start walk around away from all other friends with Apple friend on back. " Anyways, Beet told _Angel_ that her wife died when she went to fight Jellywalkers! So now Beet is wifeless! Like Daddy! They should be friends. Wifeless friends."

" What's 'wife'?"

" When two cookies get married the female is called the 'wife' in the marriage! Sometimes there's two wives like Beet and her wife. Usually only one though. I wanna' be wife when I grow up!"

" I want to be wife too!"

" You'd be a great wife Tiger Lily! You're pretty and people marry pretty people more. But you're also awesome so that's a big bonus!"

" Apple would be good wife to." I say. Smile at apple. " Apple is great friend and wife."

" I'm not a wife _yet_. And I can only get married when I'm an grown up. Which is DUMB but whatever I guess..." Apple says angry. " Do you wanna' get married to someone?"

" Marry you?"

" No! You can't marry friends Tiger Lily. You can only marry a cookie you love ROMANTICALLY." Blegh. Romance is stupid. I do not like. " So, anyone come to mind."

" No. No one is in I mind. Never get marry, never be wife!"

" That's OK, being lonely can be cool!" Apple giggles. " I'm joking. So, where are we going?"

" I do not know. Dragon's Valley is pretty, fun to explore. Not as good as forest though. Very ugly to forest."

" Have you ever been anywhere other than the forest until now?" Sometimes I do not understand question.

" Uh, forest is where I was kid and other age."

" I wish I grew up in the forest... Are there any Jellywalkers in the forest?"

" No. Jellywalker dumb, to not know how to go around tree."

" Any grown ups in the forest?"

" Only a few. All are friend to Tiger Lily."

" Any schools?"

" What? What are 'schools'?"

" Are there any fights?"

" Only between birds and squirrel."

" Let's go to the forest... You and me Tiger Lily."

" But... We are not allowed?"

" Just because the others say we aren't allowed, doesn't mean we aren't allowed! They are NOT the bosses of us! We can't be controlled BY ADULTS ANYMORE!" She soundeded very angry. " Let's go to the forest, it's safer there anyway."

" Right now?"

" Yeah Tiger Lily. Right now. Let's go!" I knew where forest was, so I started to run to the entrance of Dragon's Valley. Just go to where came from. Easy... Peasy. Apple and I will go back to forest. And have fun lives. Part of self does not feel right about it though?

**Author's Note:**

> oogy boogy ooga booga i hope you understood this chapter i had a stroke writing it.


End file.
